Airstrike (Earth-7045)
Airstrike is a Genericon and a Decepticon. He's been dead since the 12th century. History Airstrike was one of the personnel involved with Project: Mortilus, a machine designed to reignite extinguished sparks. He acted as security detail until it was shut down for fear of retribution from Death herself, having been discovered to be real. Airstrike was trusted with on of three activation codes for the machine, instructed to keep quiet about the project, and returned to the war effort. He was soon assigned to a Decepticon outpost on Ambervalia by the end of the 12th century. Said outpost was soon infiltrated by the Dreads under orders from Ultracon leader Sideways, the Decepticon splinter group having found out about the machine, with Crowbar finding and interrogating the Genericon for his third of the codes. Airstrike ventually broke under pressure and revealed his portion of the code to the Dread, who then killed him with a bladed tentacle through the head. Powers & Abilities Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Jet alt. mode'' *****''Supersonic Flight'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Armor'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Military Protocol' *'Piloting' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *As a Genericon, Airstrike has a weaker frame than other Cybertronian. *Poor marksmanship skills. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Jet alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Neutron assault rifle': neutron assault rifles were one of the most common weapons in use during the Great War. They were well-balanced and used a large clip of ammunition with a decent amount of punch behind its unassuming frame. *'Missiles' Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Kaon (Earth-7045) Category:Genericons (Earth-7045) Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Purple Skin Category:Black Skin Category:Grey Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Red Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Constructed Cold Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Primal Vanguard members (Earth-7045) Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Military Personnel Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Wings Category:Flight Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Piloting Category:Expert Combatant Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Natural Weaponry Category:Gun Wielders Category:Explosion Creation Category:Military class (Earth-7045) Category:Impaled Category:Killed by Crowbar Category:Original Characters